The Phyre's Emblem
by Ocean Rlack
Summary: There's a prophecy made about the Phyre's Emblem, the name of an old witch who faught evil, and a new evil is arising with Voldemort still alive. Can they find if the prophecy is right or wrong in time?
1. 16 kids and an Adventure ahead

"shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" yelled a woman. She was in her 50s.  
"Kids! Quiet down!" said a man after using a charm on his voice to make it louder. He was in his 50s as well.  
9 boys and 7 girls quieted down.  
"Now, it's time to eat." the man said. They sat down to eat.  
In them middle of dinner the youngest child and girl looked at her father.  
"Dad, can I be excused?" asked the youngest.  
The youngest was the most different child from all 16 children. She had flaming red hair, and bright green eyes.Her name was Emblem Phyre Benson. She was 7 years old and was reall small. She had a leg brace on her right leg and walked with a crutch.  
"Of course Emily." her father, Walter Benson said.  
Emblem, used to being called Emily by her old father, didn't even try to correct him. She got up from the table and took her crutch and plate and emptied her plate out in the garbage and rinsed it in the sink before slowly walking out the door, getting her coat on the way out.  
The Benson family lived out in the country side of England, near a small village-like town.  
Emblem had been planning her leave for weeks. She was finally leaving. She had her things backed, and shrunken in her bookbag which she carried on her back, her broom, which she would never fly again was shrunken and put in her bookbag as well. She walked as fast as she could with her crutch and made it near the town.  
It was still early, and the sun wouldn't go down for a few hours. It was warm out, but Emblem felt cold. She was all bundled up, with her coat, and she always wore a scarf around her neck, or at least a turtle-neck sweater.  
She walked and saw her friend, Troy coming towards her.  
"Emblem!" Troy said as he walked to her. He had wavy brown hair, that was the brown of a rabbit's fur and brown colored eyes, the brown of oak tree bark, with wireframe glasses and freckles. He was also seven.  
"Hey, lets go." Emblem said. They walked throughout the town. "What do you have with you?" she asked Troy.  
"I have my equipment" Troy said. His equipment is what he made bombs out of. And his clothes and some food and drink and a few books.  
"Then come on." Emblem said happily as she led them into the forest.  
After hours of walking they then camped out for the night at the edge of the forest that was at the border of a new town.  
"Night Emblem." Troy said softly to his friend.  
"Night Troyal." Emblem whispered using her friend's full name. 


	2. Hear Comes the Culprit, The Cat, The Wol...

I'm only updating because today's my birthday. 

Troy woke up early in the morning and packed up their things. He shrunk Emblem's crutch and stuff and put it in his bag before he picked Emblem up before continuing on their journey.  
Emblem soon woke up and they rested and ate before Troy gave her her crutch and they continued on.  
They reached a small wizarding village and were walking through it when it was attacked by Death Eaters. They were bombing the houses with muggle bombs and explosives… strangely. And those who didn't get killed then were held under the Cruciatus curse until they were killed or they were killed by the killing curse. Emblem ended up being put under the cruciatus curse. Troy was unharmed because the Death Eaters recognised him as another Death Eaters' child.  
Soon the Order of the Phoenix came to the rescue.  
The Death Eaters stopped the cruciatus curse, thinking that Emblem was dead and left. Troy immediately craddled Emblem's body to his chest and buried his head into her neck.  
Four people found them like that, behind a burning house.(The four people were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin)  
"Albus, look. Two children." Remus Lupin said. He noticed the boy was still alive because he could see him shaking.  
"Are you two alright?" Minerva McGonagall asked taking a few steps towards the children and they saw the boy shake his head, though he didn't look up.  
"Sirius, try to pick up the girl." Albus Dumbledore said noticing she was hurt.  
Sirius Black started to pick up the girl (Troy had let her body go) but when he stood a bit straighter, Troy's head shot up.  
"Stop! Put her down!" Troy said.  
"Look, we're trying to help." Remus said calmly, to the boy.  
"No! Her leg, you're going to hurt it." Troy said to Sirius.  
That was when they realized that her leg was in a brace. Sirius shifted her in a possition in his arms so her leg wasn't at all damaged.  
Remus helped the boy up.  
"What are your names?" Albus asked.  
"She's Emblem Benson, and I'm Troyal Darkove.But Emblem calls me Troy." Troy said.  
"Where do you two live?" Albus asked.  
"I live a town away from here, beyond the forest, and Emblem lives… far away from here." He told Albus.  
"What are you two doing here? Where are your parents?" Minerva asked.  
"At their houses. Though my parents Death Eaters." Troy said bitterly. "You see we ran away from our families. Me because my parents believe in purebloods being better than everyone else and because they're Death Eaters and Emblem because her parents don't care about her and there's no room for her at her home." he said.  
"What do you mean, no room for her at her home?" Sirius asked.  
"She has 9 brothers and 6 sisters!" Troy said.  
"Woah and I thought having 7 children was a lot!" Sirius joked.  
"We should get you two looked at. Sirius, do you think we'd be able to bring them back to Head Quarters?" Albus asked.  
"Sure.There's enough room for them." Sirius said seriously. "And I don't think we should send them back to their homes, especially if they aren't missed." he said.  
So they brought Troy and Emblem back to Grimmuald Place with them.  
Madam Pomfrey began healing Emblem, and she would've prefered if Troy left the room, but Troy refused saying that he has to stay with her and that he has to be where ever she is in order to protect her. Madam Pomfrey would've also liked it if Troy would've left the room when she changed Emblem into some pajamas, but Troy said he wasn't looking, and he wasn't. He was busy reading his book on bottle rockets.  
Emblem began to wake up. She saw Troy reading about bottle rockets, and sighed quietly so he couldn't hear her.  
"I'm hurt and you're reading a book about bottle rockets. Nice Troy, nice." Emblem said.  
"Emblem!" Troy said happily. He placed his book down and hugged Emblem. "I was so worried. I didn't leave your side at all. You could've died." Troy said, not letting Emblem go and letting her rest against him.  
"I'm fine Troy." Emblem said, smiling at her worried friend.  
Emblem and Troy began talking to each other.


End file.
